I will always come back
by MyNameDontMatter
Summary: Alejandro is left to ponder the events of the TDWT finale, when Heather decides to show up.


**Yay! I've updated and it hasn't been a matter of weeks! Now I know this is a bit different, but I hope you guys like it all the same. And I promise that Noco oneshot is in the works. I want to get it dont today, but if it's not up by today, it will be up ASAP!**

**Alejandro: What is this**?

**Me: The disclaimor.**

**Alejandro: Why?**

**Me: Because I don't want to get sued. And all the Total Drama agents have Courtney on speed dial. And I can fairly easily save my skin and sick her on you so speak up!**

**Alejandro: Alright! Alright! No need for threats and blackmail!**

**Me: Oooh, shoulda gotten some blackmail.**

**Alejandro: MyNameDontMatter does not own Total Drama or anything associated.**

**Me: Thank you. Now go back to the dungeon!**

**Alejandro: You mean the secret attic where you've hidden all of us?**

**Me: Whatever!**

I couldn't believe her. I couldn't believe she did this do me. I told her EVERYTHING. I gave it all up for her, and what does she do? She throws it all away like I'm garbage, and left me to rot in the sewers. Or in this case, a medical hospital for the severely burned. I knew she was evil, I knew she was manipulative. Heck, I had out manipulated her many times, and even called out many of her tricks. But in the end, she had won. I fell for her, and her act as well. And now, all I could do was lie here and remind myself of the sad horrific truth. She may have played me, rejected me, and humiliated me all on national television, but I still loved her. That's right, I still love the little vixen. I'm not sure which needs more attention, my melted body or my frazzled brain.

"Idiot!" I thought to myself. "Why would you let her win?! You should have seen that coming! Jose is going to have it for me when I get home."

There was a knock on the door. I sat up slightly, wincing as I flexed the burned skin and waited for the nurse to come in. But the nurse wasn't the one waiting at the door.

I actually don't believe it. I blinked a few times to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. There, in front of me, was the daughter of the devil. She the proceeded to walk into the room and just look at me, not daring enough to meet my gaze. Instead, she just gazed at my body, all the burns, all the scars, all the things that she caused. I was infuriated.

"Satisfied with your work?" She turned away in shame. I felt a twinge in my heart, but ignored it. "Come back here to gloat on it? Can you even look me in the eye now?" Still no answer. She didn't speak. She didn't do anything. "Well?! Say SOMETHING!"

"I'm sorry." What? Her usually aggressive controlling voice was now a soft breeze blowing through the air, flowing through the room causing everything to freeze.

"What?" I almost couldn't believe it. She's apologizing. Why? I was just her victim, a piece of her games, just the last one she had to shoot down before going home to fame and glory. Why would she be sorry about that?

"I said I'm sorry ok?" She was crying now. Damn it Heather don't cry. "I shouldn't have pushed you down the fucking volcano alright?" her voice was rising from the soft voice of compassion she'd once held to one of anger and coldness. "If you won I would have just been like every other bitch on that show that fell for you tricks. I wanted to be the one that won. I wanted to prove I'm more than they are. That you could lose." She paused for a moment, then turned to look me dead in the eye. "But it wasn't worth it. Even if I did get the million, I'd have given it back to Chris if it mean I could fix this."

The words rung in my ears like liberty bells on Sunday. But I thought money was the most important thing to her. On the show, that was all either of us thought about. But now I don't have the show to hide behind. And now, if I don't do something, she's gonna walk out that door, and I'll never see her again.

"Heather." She jumped at the sound of my voice. She turned around. I couldn't miss the glimpse of hope in her watery eyes.

"Stay." She slowly turned around and sat in one of the chairs. I know, she just poured her heart out to me and I have absolutely no response. I just don't know how to say what I want to say without sounding like an idiot. Minutes ago I had been ready to shove her out of the plane we shoved all our sorry excuses for competetors out of, and now, gosh whats wrong with me?

"Alejandro?" She was shaking. I hated it. It was unnatural to see this fierce and sexy chica now nothing but a shivering leaf.

"Come here." She slowly glided over to my bed, walking carefully as if a step to hard or fast would cause the entire ground to collapse. "Look at me. Not my face, not my burns, my eyes." The one thing the lava hadn't destroyed were my eyes, which the had surprised and relieved the doctors, in the way that there was one part of me they didn't have to reconstruct.

"Listen, did either of us mean for this to happen? No. I didn't, and know I know you didn't. Its the little game we play, the very thing that bonds us, gone a little too far. The same way that a little child playing games with their sibling accidentally hurts them." The analogy wasn't one I had planned before I said it, but the way Heather was looking at me was just so reminicent of a child. So out of charecter, like a child waiting to recieve punishment from their parent.

"Heather." I was smiling now, the relief of the fact that she was here was stating to set in. "I'm not mad at you." I had a slight chuckle to my voice as I said it.

"But..." She had no words. I mean, I'm not sure what I expected. I mean, she did push me into a volcano, and I was sitting here shrugging it off like no big deal. And as much as I wanted to be mad, I just couldn't. Not just because I love her, but because I know exactly why she did it, and I was actually planning a simalar stunt.

Due to my injurys, the press has left me alone, but they were getting interviews from everyone else, and they were all making me out to be the good guy. Up until the very end, the good guy was Heather, the only reason she was getting hate was because I was injured, and that was enough to make her more dispicable than me. I mean, if Bridgette or Courtney had pushed me in, people would have seen it as revenge and clled it Carma. If anyone else did, they would have been defended. However, because of Heathers already horrible track record, her name had been slandered.

Suddenly, my princesa closed her eyes, and and tear drops began to once again fall.

"Shh. Don't cry." I lifted my arm up and wiped away the tears from underneath her eyes. Her shimmering gry eyes opened, and she got down on her knees so she was eye level with me. The brushed back some of what was left of my hair and kissed my forehead.

"I'll always come back." She whispered. She then stood up, and left, closing the door behind her. It was probably a good thing she left, because I was at a loss for words. I lay there on the hospital bed with only one thought on my mind for the rest of the day.

She's coming back.

**The funny thing about this story, is that it was my first ever attempt at writing something for Total Drama. I got the first bit done, then I abandoned it because I thought it sucked, then I came back to it, started it up again and realized it wasn't that bad, and just now as I'm transfering documents over to my computer just got around to finishing it. Wow. So, I know this is a bit different from what little else you guys have seen from me, but I hope it was still good. I am going to try and do as much as I can today, as far as school work and everything goes, but I'm also hoping to get some fanfictions done, sense I have so many projects I've not finished, and I'm hoping this weekend to have a TDWT marathon, so I won't be doing much Saturday (I already stashed a bunch of junk food in my room!) Anyways, please leave reviews, as not only do they help y writing, but they also brighten my day. Thanks for reading! Bye!**

**-MyNameDontMatter**


End file.
